og_civicfandomcom-20200213-history
Some man
"hello sir i would like to steal money" - some man some man is a worker for MR KILL, who has been through all sorts of events some man was first seen in his first mission for MR KILL, a bank heist that ended in a high speed pursuit where some man rammed through at least 2 road blocks before jumping inside MR KILL's mansion using his first subaru. some man is believed to be a fan of subaru and also an experienced gun user, as seen by his choice of multiple professional weapons during his missions. some man owns a modified subaru legacy, which got blown up by DR KILL in an attempt to take out some man. some man survived an assasination attempt by DR KILL, after which he calmly took a taxi home before remembering the events of what happened like 5 minutes ago, causing him to jump out of his window into a local beetle while evading the local police, some man assumed MR KILL betrayed him and shot up his mansion before fucker stopped him, revealing DR KILL was the one who blew up his subaru, after this some man went on a mission to take out DR KILL, attempting to infiltrate his mansion about 3 times before using foongus to pimp his transit and brute forcing his way in, killing all of DR KILL's guards. after DR KILL drove off in his hummer, some man used foongus to upgrade his stolen beetle, chasing down DR KILL. DR KILL turned out to be stuck in traffic, some man used that opportunity to jump into DR KILL's hummer and slap the shit out of DR KILL until he exploded, resulting in some man taking the hummer back to MR KILL's mansion. after this mission, some man was awarded a new subaru by MR KILL, on which lucario commented "shiet mayne das a hot ass ride, but mines hotter fuck you" referencing the superiority of the porsche panamera. after this, some man took the new subaru out for a drive, but he couldnt reach his home becouse of a roadblock, so he instead took a detour which lead him to NYC. upon arriving in NYC, evil mazda man crashed into him, and then proceeded to challange some man to a race. once they reached some car meet in nyc, they lined up for a drag race, with some man saying "ill win this easy subaru best", but midway through the race the evil mazda man rammed some man, causing the subaru to explode a few hours later, some man wakes up in a hospital and gets greeted by a random doctor who hands him his medical bill, which was so unbelievably overpriced that it caused some man to throw it back at him with full force, causing the random doctor to pass out. following this some man ran through the hospital, breaking numerous objects, and finally stealing a lexus IS-F from the hospitals parking lot. some man then proceeded to call MR KILL and inform him of the situation, which angered MR KILL massively, stating "I 100% KNOW WHO THIS MAN IS AND I AM REALLY MAD", refeering to the evil mazda man. afterwards some man purchased a toyota MR2, after lucario mentioned that it was actually stolen from area 51. then, after driving the MR2 for the first time, MR KILL called informing him that MR KIL was behind all of it, and that evil mazda man works for MR KIL. MR KILL then sent some man pimpin ass GPS coordinates pointing to evil mazda man's location. some man decided that in order to take on the evil mazda man, he needed to get his MR2 pimped, so he proceeded to go to the NYC black man's garage, who then pimped the car in seconds the end result was a massively pimped MR2 with 3 wings, a huge roof intake, 5 exhausts and a gigantic ram bar. after this, some man drove the MR2 to the evil mazda man's location, while also blasting pimpin ass NYC beats provided by the NYC black man. on the way there, the average nyc tuner hit some man's MR2, causing some man to knock his ass out within 2 hits. once some man arrived in nyc, nyc, he could see the evil mazda man right around the corner. some man proceeded to ram the evil mazda man's mazda mazdaspeed3 at full force, causing it to explode on impact, killing the evil mazda man instantly. afterwards, some man stole a random bus and went to the local nyc subway station, meeting various nyc subway consumers. at the final subway wagon, MR KILL called some man, saying his evil man radar is going off like real hard, meaning MR KIL has to be nearby. afterwards lucario informs some man that MR KIL's house is in front of them right now, which turns out to be true. once some man realized this, he hijacked the NYC subway and crashed the whole thing into MR KIL's house, exploding most of his belongings, but not killing him. upon realizing that MR KIL survived the attack, some man crawled out of the subway and charged at MR KIL, killing him after a few slaps. afterwards, lucario appears in a likely stolen ford crown vic taxi, picking up some man and driving back to MR KILL's mansion. upon arriving at MR KILL's mansion, the road is blocked off thanks to some rich fucks who cant drive their limos and a random wooden bodykitted honda civic, which lucario used as a ramp in order to jump inside MR KILL's mansion. after this, some man entered MR KILL's room, causing a very mad fucker to slap the shit out of him for entering the room on his own. MR KILL then informs some man that he is scamming him off subarus and that he should learn to drive. some man then claims his reward, another subaru, this time a hatchback model which uses the same paint job as his first subaru. after claiming his new subaru, some man couldnt leave the mansion becouse of the rich fucker roadblock, causing lucario to appear and slap the block, causing the entire block to explode and the road to be cleared. some man then drove off to his house again.